Online Love
by miniJkitty
Summary: Complete! Rei has been talking to this guy for over 2 weeks and now Rei wants to meet him but when he does he'll get the shock of his life. reixkai
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first fic so plz be nice. Hope you like it! Ray-Kai, Tyson-Max

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of the charaters.

Summary: Ray has been talking to this guy for over 2 weeks and now Ray wants to meet him but when he does he'll get the shock of his life.

Chapter 1

Ray's pov

The Blade-Breakers were at Tyson's dojo. The tournaments were all done and they were just relaxing from all the hard work they have been doing. It was a slight cold day kind of raining, so Kai didn't have them train.Tyson was eating food and watching TV, Max was eating sugar (lol, I love doing that!), Kenny and Dizzi were trying to improve Tyson's Beyblade from the last battle. Kai left the dojo at the break of dawn. And finally Ray, he was on the roof of the dojo (it stopped raining) with his new laptop, that Lee gave hom for his birthday, waiting for a special person.

"Man, when is he going to come on,"he asked himself.

Just when he said that a message poped up on his screen.

Phoneix14: hey

Tiger luv: hey, what took you so long?

Phoneix14: zry, but I had some things to do

Tigerluv: thatz ok. sooo how have you been?

Phoneix14: I've been great well kinda. brb

Tigerluv: ok

Ray has been talking to this guy for 2 weeks now. They are now together, but they decided to keep each other idenity(sp?) sercet from each other. They keep all personal things to them self unles they want to say it. 'I think I am going to ask him if we can meet. I know that he might not want to but I really want to meet him. O well i am just going to ask anyway.'he thought. Just then Phoneix14 came back.

Phoneix14: ok im back. zry it took so long.

Tigerluv: its ok. ummm. . . I was wondering if we would ummm. . . you know meet. . .where are you right now. I am in Tokoyo,Japan.

Phoneix14:ummm. . .I guess we can meet because i am in Tokoyo right now also. I am stayin with a couple of my friends.when do you want to meet?

Tigerluv: right now if you want i am really really really really bored.

Phoneix14: ya i can where is a good place you can meet me?

Tigerluv: do you know the park by the Tokoyo zoo (sorry i dont know anything about Tokoyoso work with me here.)

Phoenix14: ya i know where that is i am close to there right now.

Tigerluv: ok cool. . .wait how am i going to know who you are?

Phoneix14:ok well i have two tone of color hair blue and gray, i have red eyes, black tang top with blue cargo plants. also i will have a teddy bear for you.

Tgerluv: awwww. . .ok. see you there bubi koi!

Phoneix14: bye koi love.

Phoneix14 has just logged off.

Tigerluv has just logged off.

hey you guyz i hope you like the first chapter plz tell me if you liked it for not. flame are acceptable i want atleast 5 reviews to make another chapter bubi

plz R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Wow I got 15 reviews! I am so0o happy! Lol o yea people kept saying why rei didn't figure out it was kai it is because he acted like a different person. . .you will see in the chapter.

**thanks to all my reveiwers:** Betrayed by Darkness, beda, Tio Hiwatari, Sailor-stardestroyer13, Dark Kai, Yumi-Ulrich4ever, no-name, Sombra, XokaiLuvroX, lady-nikki, Trigadon/Powrpuffchik, Silverwingedangle, Mei kimari, Echo in the Dark, XoXoMiStYoXoX

o yea from what i heard koi means dear

Online Love

Kai POV

'O my gosh. What did I get myself into. Maybe I shouldn't go. . . no I can't do that to him. I should of known that he would want to meet me. Tigerluv. Rei. He really loves his bitbeast Digger. Well I guess I should get going.' he thought to himself.

It was like 7pm and the sun was setting. It was a cold day and it was slightly raining. He got up from his table, paid for his coffee, and went to get his lil tiger a teddy bear. Once he got the teddy bear he made his way to the park. While he was walking he smiled and started to think to himself.

'Rei. It is finally time that you know it is me. I guess I should of told you but if i did you wouldn't love me anymore. Yes I love Rei. Yes I Kai Hiwatari love Rei Kon! Yup since the first time I saw you I knew I was in love. Now what do these fucked up people call it?. . .Love at first sight? Yea, that is it. Huh? OW!'

"O my gosh! I am soooooooo sorry sir. I didn't mean to run you over." The boy bowed respectfully to the boy he almost killed.

"That's all right . . .Kenny!"

"Huh? Kai? O sorry. Hey what are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing?"

"O hehe! Well Max went on hyper-drive and Tyson couldn't clam him down, so I went for a walk before I got killed my Max. What about you?"

"Well Tala was in town so I decided to go talk to him about a problem I am having, and right now I am going to meet someone special in the park."

"O I didn't know that Tala was in town. I might go and tell him hi. I really glad you guys are opening a littlebit tous now. Well see you later Kai. O yea, tell Rei I say hi."

"What the hell! How do you know it is Rei! It could be tyson, or Max, or someone else!"

"HaHa! Kai, Kai, Kai! First of all Max and Tyson are togrther. Second, I see the way you look at Rei. Your eyes change for just a second but I see it. Tyson and Max dont see it because they are to busy. Rei doesnt see it because he is always in lala land, but I Kai see all. HAHAHAHA!"

". . . . . . . . . . . . . Promise not to say anything until I get everthing under control. I don'teven know if Rei likes me like that."

"Don't worry Kai Dizzi and I will not say a thing."

"That's right Kai we wont say a thing."

"Thanks."

Kai watched with amazement as Kenny walked to the end of the street and turned the corner. After 3 minutes he made it to the park. He went over to the pond in the middle of the park to wait for his crush.

Ray's POV

'Wow! I can't believe I am going to finally meet him. Wait did he say gray and bluehair. . .that sounds alot like Kai. . . .No way! It might just he has highlights, but if he does look like Kai then he must be really hott. . .wait did i just say Kai was hott! Well he is kind of hott but. . .o well got to go meet my dream man. I hope he is not some 45 year old raper.'he giggled at the last part.

Ray jumped off the roof and went into the living room, and found Max and Tyson.

"HEY RAY! WAZZUP! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"screamed Max running around the whole room like a crazy person.

"Love! Calm down! If you dont calm down you get no more sugar!" Tyson screamed at Max, at Tyson saying that Max shut up and started to giggle.

"Hey guys! I am going out. I will come back later ok. . .where's Kenny?"said Ray.

"OK Ray, then we will see you later. O and Kenny he lefted when my love started to get hyper and almosted killed him."Tyson said while laughing.

"YUP! TY! LET'S PLAY!"screamed Max at the top of his lungs.

Ray just sweatdropped and said, " Well I will leave you two alone. Bye!" And with that he lefted toward to the park.

On the way to the park Ray bought his love a red rose. It took him 10 minutes to get to the park. When he got there he saw his "boyfriend" all the way on the other side of the park. Just like he said he had blue and gray hair, black tang top, and blue cargo pants. He looked at him for a long time, then he realize he looked very familiar. . . . .

kitty: well that is it for chapter 2 i hope you like it. . .i did it all by myself...

misty: comes out of the fone hey i helped tooooooooooo!all those words you couldnt spelled i did it for you!

kitty: o.o; yea my best friend in the world helped me with this chapter. . .everyone give her a cheer!

misty: yea that is much better lol well plz R&R because if you dont kitty well get mad and go crazy

kitty: i am already crazy :)

misty: --; anywayz plz R&R flames are accepted just dont make it to bad

kitty: yea not to bad well bubi babes!


	3. Chapter 3

kitty: wow I got a lot of reviews starts to dance crazy

misty: yea I know they really like your story

kitty: yea but I am kind of sad

misty: what is it?

kitty: I don't think people like my story

misty: yes they do if they didn't they would have not reviewed

kitty: your right

misty: there is my hyper neko

kitty: hahahahahahahahaa eats sugars yeaiamveryhyperoyeatimetostrtthestorysugarsugarsugar!

misty: -- well here is the next chapter sorry for the long wait kitty was being kind of lazy hope you can forgive us

kitty: NO I WASN'T! BUT SURE THEY WILL! THEY LOOOOOOOVE ME! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (STARTS TO LAUGH EVIL)

misty: --; well we don't own Beyblade if we did we would be rich

kitty: and I would have all the sugar in the world muh hahahahahahaha! Thanks to all my reviewers:

Betrayed by Darkness, XoXo Misty XoXo, Crystal-light-27, Sugger Bogger, beda, XokaiLuvroX, Death Angel's Shadow, lady-nikki, lilinsanepeople, Yumi-Ulrich4ever, Dark kai1, Ashley, sailor-startdestroyer13, Mei Kimari, WolfDemonQueen, NKingy, Curtis Zidane Ziraa, alysei

**Things to know:**

"talking"

'thinking to self or talking to sub or bit'

'_subconscioess_'

'**bit beast**'

Chapter 3 - Rei's pov

'O my god. This cant be! Kai! KAI! O my god! Why didn't I see it before! Everywhere I was so was he! He was kind of cold-hearted when I talked to him! What am I going to do! Ok. . .calm down Rei! Just calm down!'

'_Why are you panicking? You know you like him! You dream of him every might.'_

'What! Who the heck are you!'

'_I am your subconsciouss._'

'Wow! Really! I have one! O gosh I hope you are not annoying like people say you are.'

'_Hahahahahahahahahahaha! I am very annoying!_'

'O god! I don't have time for you right now! I have problems right now to deal with! What is Kai going to say or do when he finds out it is me! Jiggles mind if I call you Jiggles. . .I have to admit I really do like him but. . . this is Kai we are talking about! He wouldnt allow it. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. . .'

'_SHUT UP!_'

'NO!'

'_YES! Now, listen to me! Just go over there and see what happens. The worst thing that could happen is that he gets very mad and makes you train more._'

'NOOOOO!'

'_YES! Now get your sexy ass over there!_'

'You think I have a sexy ass!'

'So now you decide not to talk. AAAHHH! I dont know what to do? OK Rei calm down. . . you need to calm down, your the calm one in the group.'

'_Just get over there you frak!_'

'FREAK! GGOOOO away Jiggles!'

'_NO!_'

'YES!'

'_NO!_'

'YESS!'

'_ Yo mamma!_'

'What! Yo mamma!'

'_Yo daddy!'_

Yo daddy!'

'_Your bald-headed granny!_'

'Your bald-headed granny!'

'_We have the same granny!_'

'WHAT!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! JUST GO AWAY JIGGLES!'

'_NO!_'

'NOOOOWWW!GRRRRR!'

'HELLO?'

'Yo you still there?'

'Good, your gone. OK! Now to the Kai problem! I should just leave, and when I talk to him again I'll just say Max almost killed me when i took some of his sugar! . . .No, I can't do that! Well maybe. . .I could say I was on a walk and saw him standing there. No, I can't. I.. .may just do what Jiggles said.'

'_See told you._'

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YOUR BACK!'

I started to walk over to where Kai was, while Jiggles and I were fighting. Suddenly, I stopped. I started to panick. Kai just turned around and is looking at me.

Kai's pov

I am standing here looking at the small pond. I watched the way it moved so gentle back and forth, back and forth, and side to side. It was beautiful the way the moon hit the lil pond. The reflection made the pond glowa very beautiful way. It is so relaxing.

While I stood there alot of questions came across my mind. So much my head started to hurt. I felt sick and scared. Yes! Kai Hiwatari scared! The Kai Hiwatari scared! I could hear Dranzer in the back of my mind asking me what was wrong, and that whatever it was it was going to be alright.But deep down in my guts i didn't think so.

The wind softly blew and my baby blue silk scraf with it. The rain had stop, it was very humid, and slightly cold. I could hear the crickits(sp?) playing therenight song. I was starting to get worried that Rei hasnt shown up. I felt a bit sad thinking that he might not show up. Suddenly, I heard foot steps behind me. I turned around so fast i almost fell. Standing 3 feet away from me was Rei. I could see him panicking, and his eyes had fear within. I felt a saddness deep in me seeing my lil tiger in fear. I started to smile, but I saw him turning around and running away dropping the red rose he had. I called out to him but he didnt hear me or didnt want to hear me.

When I couldnt see Rei anymore I walked over to where Rei had dropped the rose. I picked it up and walked over to a tree near by. I sat down in between its roots. I stared at the red rose for the longest time. After a while, I hugged it and cried.

'**Matser?. . .are you alright?**'

'. . .Yes.'

'**But. . .Matser you are crying!. . .whats wrong?**'

'Just go away!'

'**But . . .Master?**'

'NOW!'

'**alright Master. . .**'

kitty: so did you like it? poor Kai he is crying

misty: awwww

kitty: R&R plz and ill make another chapter!

misty: yea hurry i want to see what happens

kitty:--

misty: R&R people we want atleast 8

kitty: yea eats sugar again and gose on hyper-drive

misty: o no not again o.o


	4. Chapter 4

kitty: hey ppl!i'm back!

misty: . . . yup! we're back with another chapter.

kitty: yes! everyone was like'omg' kai cried

kai: yea! i dont cry!

rei: awe!but you would cry for me right?

kai:. . . .

rei: RIGHT!

kai: y. .yes of course

kitty: awe! love! well i am so glad that people like my story

misty: well you are good on making stories

kitty: awe! well misty. . . i couldnt have done it without you

misty: awe! your the best

kai: why did i cry!

rei: because you love me

kitty: well i thik we should start the story.

misty: yea i think we should

kai: is anyone listening to me!

rei: i am Kai!

tyson and max pop out of no where

tyson: kai! you cried becuase you love him . . .isnt that right koi?

max: yea! love! it is so sweet /starts to cry and get a tissue from no where/

kitty:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh . . .

misty: o no. . .

kitty: THE EVIL TISSUE AAAHHH

kai:. . .yes your right i do love him! Rei! i love you!

rei: i love you too!

they leave to another room and hear noises

tyson: koi put the tissue away

max: o.o puts tissue away

kitty:aaaaaahhhhhh sees the tissue gone well like i said on with the story!

all: o.o

kitty: who wants to say the disclaimer?

all:starts to whislte

kitty: fine! i'll get ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. . . yugi to do it

yugi: pops put of no where hi kitty! hi everyone! well people kitty doesnt own beyblade or me!

kitty: well also thanks to all my reveiwers i love you all!

**Chapter** **3**

Rei's pov

I ran! I turned around and ran like there was no tomorrow! I don't know where I am going but I am just letting my feet carry me where ever. I don't know how long I have been running maybe 10 minutes now! The wind is hitting my face every hard. It is starting to rain again. The rain drops hit my face like a thousands needles. Finally, I stopped by the little lake with the bridge over it near Tyson's house.

I walked onto the bridge and watched the water. The moon hit it in a way that makes it look very shiny. The rain is starting to stop and it is hitting the water very lightly. So many things ran through my mind. Why did I run? Why didn't I stay? Why didn't he say he was Kai? Why? Why? Why! Nothing. I cant get answers for anything I asked.

I stood there for God knows how long. I felt terrible for doing that to someone I care for so much. Then it hit me. I am crying. Tears are running down my tan cold cheeks. I am crying because I am scared. I am crying because I ran away. I am crying for being so weak. I hope that Kai is alright. The rain had completely stopped now. I sat down on the bridge with my head on my knees and with my hands wrapped around them and I cried.

'Jiggles? What am I going to do? I am so confused right now.'

' _. . . Well love. The first thing you have to do is get out of the rain. Secondly, I want you to think about feelings about him, if you like him that way or don't . Third, I want you to go get some ice cream because I really want._'

'Jiggles. . . I think your right. I'll just have to think about my feelings towards him. Thanks Jiggles you're the best. O yea. . .the ice cream . . . NO!HAHA!'

'_YOUR MEAN._'

I got up and made my way towards the dojo. On the way I sorted out my feelings for my Hot Phoenix. I walked slowly but I saw the park, and in the middle were some swing sets. I walked over and sat down an started to swing forgetting about going to the dojo.

Tyson's pov

I paced in my room. I looked over at the clock for the millionth time, it read 11:45 pm. I was worried. (he left the house around 7 pm) Rei has been gone for a long time now. He never stayed out this late without calling us to tell us he is going to be out longer. I turned to look at Max sleeping soundly in our bed. I smile to myself. For some random reason, the way Max and I got together popped in my mind.

Flashback begins

"Kai," I screamed, "Why are we training so hard? I can't feel my body anymore."

"Hn."

"KAI!"

"Ty, don't let him get to you. Only 2 more laps and were done. Come on! I'll run it with you."

"Thanks Maxie your the best person in the world!"

45 minutes later

"Man, I'm beat!"

"Yea, I know what you mean."

"Yo Maxie! Want to go take a hot bath in the pond?"

"Sure Ty!"

When they are in the pond

"Hey Ty?"

"Yea Maxie?"

"Who do you like?"

"What!"

"Who do you like?"

"Ummmm. . .I don't know."

"Hilary?"

"Hell no!"

"Kenny?"

"No!"

"Emily?"

"Nooooooo never!"

"HAHA! Kai?"

"NO! Maxie who do you like?"

"Me?"

"Yea you?"

"Well . . .I'll give you clues and try to guess."

"awe! Ok!"

"Well he has blue hair."

"KAI!"

"No! He has. . ."

"So he is a boy right?"

"Yea! You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not Maxie!"

"Ok! He has a tan."

"Ummmm. . .Rei!"

"No! Ok. He always wears a hat."

"Ummmm. . .well of what I know. . . Only I wear a hat . . .(gasp). . .Maxie? Me!"

" . . .yea."

"O Maxie! I like you too!"

"You do?"

"Yes! I always liked you but I was to scared to tell you."

"O Ty!"

"O koi. Come here and give me a kiss."

"Ok! HeHe!"

Flashback ends

'Wow! It is has been 4 months since that day.' thought Tyson, 'God where is Rei? I hope he is alright. Well . . . He'll be back. He can take care of himself. I'll just go to bed and wake up finding Rei cooking something for breakfast.'

I took off my clothes and left only my boxers( a/n: drools), threw my dirty clothes in the basket. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face (a/n: don't ask I do that sometimes). I went back to the bedroom got into the bed and cuddled up to Max. Less than 3 minutes I was asleep.

Max's pov

I laid in bed pretending to be asleep, Tyson thinks I'm asleep. I can sense him pacing around the room. Rei said he would be back soon. It is like 11:44 right now. My poor koi is so protective about everyone, even Kai. I can feel Ty steering at me. After a while, I hear him brush his teeth and climbs into bed. He started to cuddle up to me. I open my eyes. First, I couldn't see a thing but my eyes adjusted to the darkness. I looked over to Tyson and he was asleep.

I carefully got out of bed and walked to the kitchen to get some water, when I heard Kenny talking to Dizzi. I went to go get my glass of water, which I wanted to get some sugar but I stopped myself, and went to Kenny's room. I opened the door and found him fixing our blades.

"Hi Kenny! Dizzi!"

"O hey Maxie! What are you doing up?"

"I'm worried about Rei. He hasn't come back home yet."

". . . He'll be back Maxie. Don't worry. He is a big boy. Maybe he needs to be by himself or something. I bet by morning he'll be in the kitchen making food for us."

"Your right Kenny. Well I'm off to bed. G'night Kenny! Dizzi! O yea sorry about almost killing you."

"That's alright Maxie! G'night!"

After having that talk with Kenny I felt much better. I walked back to my room, got into bed, and cuddled up to Tyson again falling asleep as my head hit the pillow.

Kai's pov

I sat there and cried. I don't know why I am crying. I cant stop. The tears are just coming out of me. Why am I so weak? I am strong. I shouldn't have let love come into my emotions. Love just makes you weak.

After a while, I got up and started to walk wherever. It started to rain harder. I was now walking next to the lake where I first met Tyson. I sat down under the bridge. Then, I started to remember at the china tournament when Rei lost his bit beast to Kevin. How sad Rei got that he left the team. I wanted to kill Kevin, but I knew I couldn't.

I started to remember the time I started to realize that I liked him. It was during the China tournament. I started to fall for his calmness, loyalty, and braveness. The rain had stopped now and it was getting chilly. Finally, I decide to go, so I got up and made my way towards the dojo.

When I got home everyone was asleep. It was pitched black, but I made my way to the kitchen. I turned on the light and got a vase from the shelves in the closet. I filled it up with water and put the rose inside. I left the kitchen and made it to my room.

When I entered my room I placed the vase on my nightstand next to my bed. I looked into the mirror and saw my eyes were bloody shot from all the crying I did. I grab a pen and paper and wrote some things down, grab Rei's teddy bear and left the room. I open the door to Rei's room, luckily he wasn't inside, put the letter and the teddy bear on his bed and left his room. I slowly came back into my room, changed my clothes to dry clothes, and got into bed falling asleep.

kitty: god i am done that took me forever

misty: not really

kitty: well i hope you guyz like the chapter it isnt that good but i hope you guyz like it

misty: come on people tell kitty this chapter is good and her story is good

yugi: yea plz R&R

kai, tyson, max, and rei: plz R&R people

kitty: i want at least 10 reveiws


	5. Chapter 5

kitty: hiya homies! we're back and with another chapter

misty: yup we hope you like it! did you like it kai?

kai: hn

kitty: ... well this chapter isnt the best but please enjoy! kai-koi please do the disclamer

kai: kitty doesnt own beyblade or me thank god!

kitty: also for shihoko that thing is rei's sub-concious watever kai also a big thanks to all my reviewers:

beda, NKingy, WolfDemonQueen, Mini-Murderdoll, Guardian Angel Gabriel, christal, TomTwins13, 0chibi-chan0, Ashley, Lady-Nikki, xImperfectlyX, darkphoenix07, Hiei17Jaganshi, Trigadon/Powrpuffchik, bluewinddragon, Shihoko, iain'tnohollabackgurl, BloodyShadows, Yumi-Ulrich4ever

**Chapter 5**

**Rei pov**

I sat on the swing for a while, but then I fell asleep.

-:-Dream-:-

It was sunny. The sky was blue (a/n: lol. I think the sky is purple but misty said it was blue). All of the birds were singing. The grass was very green and the trees were very tall and healthy.

I looked around and saw I am in this park looking place. I walked to a tree that was in the middle of this place. It was the biggest tree in this place so far that I can see. I jumped onto the branch and sat down looking at everything.

The place was very peaceful, but all of sudden I heard something. I jumped down the branch and walked in the direction of the noise. There was this door there. Just a door nothing else. The curious person I am I went threw it.

Suddenly the park place I was in was gone. I found myself in a room full of candy . . . Candy! I turned around and the door was gone. On the left of me was a pile of jolly ranchers. I ran towards them but I heard a giggle.

"Hiya Rei!"

I turned around and saw Max sitting in a pile of candying just eating away.

"Hi Maxie! What are you doing?"

"EATING CANDY OF COURSE! ALSO GETTING VERY HYPER!"

"… O no….."

"O! ME! HYPER! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Max went hyper-drive and is now acting like a mad person.

". .. .Maxie! Calm down!"

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! CANDY! SUGAR! HAHAHAA! I AM KING OF SUGAR! HAHAHA!"

"Maxie your scaring me!"

"REI! HAVE SOME CANDY!"

"No tha…"

Max had put a lot of sugar in Rei's mouth. Then Rei got hyper with Max.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" They both yelled.

I started to run around the room but then I hit a wall.

"HAHAHAHA! REI RAN IN TO THE WALL! HAHAHAHAHA…OWF."

"HAHAHA! MAXIE RAN INTO THE GLASS WALL!"

"SHUT UP REI!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NEVER!"

"……..O"

"REI! LETS SEE WHO CAN JUMP THE HIGHEST!

"NO! I AM GOING TO JUMP INTO THAT HOLE!"

With that Rei jumped into the hole, but there was only darkness. Then . . .

-:-Dream Ends-:-

"O!" I said waking up from his sleep. "That was … interesting dream. I better get home. It is already 5:10 am."

I got up from the swing, stretch, and made my way back home. I entered the dojo and it was 5:30am. I went into my room and turned on the light and saw Kai's teddy bear with a letter next to it.

'I need a shower and get out of these wet clothes. I can read the letter after.' I thought.

I graded some clean clothes and went to the bathroom and took my shower. After I got dresses and dried my hair, it was 6:12am. I sat on the bed and read the letter.

Dear Rei,

I am deeply sorry that I didn't tell you it was me. If you hate me that is ok, I understand. I am very sorry. Rei, I really liked talking to you on AIM (a/n: or whatever u want it to be). I hope this doesn't change anything between us, but I think it might. Rei….. I love you. When I told you that on the computer I meant it. You don't have to give me a reply right now. You can think about it as long as you need to. Please don't be angry with me. Also, I am not angry with you about running away. I completely understand you for running away I hope I didn't hurt you in anyway.

Love Kai

p.s. please don't tell the others I am going soft, because I am not! I think.

"O my god!" I said.

kitty: i hope you guyz liked it!

misty: also sorry for the short chapter

kitty: i will make the next chapter longer

kai: plz R&R


	6. The feelings are told

kitty: waddup homies! i'm back with another chapter!

misty: o yea!

kitty: zry it tooks so long! i had writers block! plz fogive me!

misty: i bet they do! they really love you

kitty: yea i know ! kai do the disclaimer

kai: kitty doesnt own Beyblade! if she didnt i could be dead -.-

kitty: hey! that wasnt nice! also thanks to all of my reveiwers! here is some cookies for you guyz (gives out cookies to all the reviewers)

**Chapter 6**

**Rei's pov**

I read over the letter for the millionth time. I couldn't believe he loves me. Kai loves me. Kai Hiwatari. The Kai Hiwatari. He has feelings for me. He loves me back.

'Jiggles! He loves me! He really loves me! I have never been so happy in my life before!'

'_HeHe! What did I tell you. Why didn't you listen to me. If you did you wouldn't have shed so many tears. I think I should get my ice cream now! I still haven't forgotten!'_

'Yea. I guess your right. I just should of went over there and talked to him. No, you are not getting your ice cream!'

'_I WANT MY ICE CREAM! I HAVE HELPED YOU OUT A LOT!'_

'NO!'

'_GIVE ME MY ICE CREAM NOW!'_

' No Jiggles! I don't have time for you! I need to talk to kai!'

'_You need to give your pet attention!'_

'My Pet!'

'_Yes! Master! I love you!'_

'. . .Ok . . . Your weird.'

'_I am not weird, just special! Master, you better go and start breakfast it is already 6:57.'_

'Huh? O. . .! Yea. I better go. I'll talk to him after I am done.'

'_Yes Master!'_

'Stop Jiggles.'

'_No!' _

'O God! Why do you hate me?'

'_I love you, Master!' _

'. . . go away, Jiggles!'

'_Ok. I'm gone lover boy!'_

'Shut up!'

I got up from my bed and went into the kitchen. I started on the breakfast. I have to make triple amount because Tyson eats like Perry (a/n: hahahahaha that is a inside joke between my friends and I! I really meant to say was elephant)! God, Tyson could eat!

I could hear them starting to wake up, walking around, and taking showers. I was nearly done cooking, when Kai entered the kitchen. I felt my body tense up. I stared in to his eyes and he into mine.

"The eggs," Kai said.

"Huh," I asked confused.

"The eggs are burning," answered Kai.

"O! Aaaaaahhhhh! My eggs," I yelled.

"Don't worry I'll still eat it TigerLuv." said Kai while taking a sit at the table. 2 minutes passed and there was a awkward silence between us.

"Umm. . .Kai I read the letter you left in my room," I bravely said to end the awkward silence.

"O! I see," Kai answered back.

"I just wanted to tell you . . .that umm . . .ahh," I stuttered.

'_Come on Master you can say it!'_

"I . . .I . . .I wanted to tell you that I . . . I," I stilled stuttered.

'_Master! Just say it! I love you!'_

"What is it Rei? What is it you want to tell me?" asked Kai nervously.

"I. . . . I . . .that I lo. . ." I kept on stuttering.

'_MASTER! I HAVE FAITH IN YOU!'_

'SHUT UP JIGGLES! I AM TRYING MY BEST! I'm just scared that is all.'

'_Remember he loves you back.'_

"What is it Rei?"

"Kai I . . . I love you!"

". . .(gasp). . .Rei . . .koi do you really mean that?"

"Yes Kai I do."

'_Yes! Master! Score! WITHOUT me you would have be so lost!'_

Kai's pov

I felt so happy when I heard Rei say those words. I got up from my chair I was sitting in and went over to him and hugged him super tight. Rei looked into my eyes and he leaned forward, as I lean down our lips met. The first kissed we shared had a lot of love and passion. The kiss could have gone forever, but we are humans and humans do need oxygen. Stupid oxygen. I'll have to remind myself to try and kill it.

"Kai. . ."

"O Rei! I love you so much! I am sorry for everything. I wanted to te. . ."

"Ssshhh! It's ok my love. Kai, I love you so much it hurts."

"I love you too koi (a/n: I found out that koi means love. )

Rei's pov

'Jiggles! I said it! I finally said it!'

'_I know Master! I know!'_

'I think you deserve that ice cream now!'

'_YESSS!'_

"Koi?"

"Yes kitten?"

"Please go tell the others that the food is ready."

"Of course kitten."

I watched him leave. My heart felt so happy! I never knew I could feel so happy before in my entire life. I set the up and table and put the food on it, I could hear Kai yelling at Tyson to get up. I smiled to myself. They all finally came in to the kitchen and sat down. As usual Tyson started to pig out and Kai yelling at him to get some manners. While we ate Kai and I were holding hands under the table.

kitty: so0o0o how did you like it?

misty: i liked it!

kitty: thank you my cheese friend

misty: why your welcome my cat friend

kitty: plz R&R


	7. the end

kitty: well people this is the final chapter hope you like it also yes it will have a squeal!

misty: we had some good times!

kitty: yea i know!

misty: the story was awesome!

kitty: yea i knoe also Echo in the Dark yea you may use Jiggles in your story but please dont kill him or hurt him in anyway!

misty: o.o

kitty: i want to give a huge thanks to all my reviewers! i wouldnt have gotten this far without you guyz i love you sniff

misty: yea i knoe thank you alot!

kitty: well on with the story!

**Chapter 7**

**Rei's pov**After breakfast Kai made us train till we couldn't feel our bodies, but he didn't go so hard on me. At training Kai, Jiggles, and I told the guys about us being together. Max and Tyson were very happy for us. Kenny and Dizzi were also happy but they thought we took to long telling each other. That whole day was very special. We all screamed and laughed. Kai laughed with us. We were all surprised. I think love can change people. Max went hyper-drive on us. We almost die. Everything is so perfect!

-:- Later that night -:-

Kai and I were sitting on the roof looking up at the stars and moon. We were holding each other in our arms. The night was so beautiful and peaceful.

"Kai?"

"Hmm."

"I love you."

"I love you too, kitten."

-:- 2 minutes later -:-

"Kai?"

"Hmm."

" I like it when you call me kitten."

"Kitten."

-:- 4 minutes later -:-

"Kai?"

"Hmm."

"Are we going to be together forever?"

"Of course kitten!"

"I'm glad because I couldn't be with anymore else."

"O Kitten! Neither could I!"

"I love you, Phoenix14!"

"I love you, TigerLuv!"

-:- 2 years later-:-

"Kai Hiwatari, do you take Rei Kon to be your wife. .err. .husband?"

"I do!"

"Rei Kon, do you take Kai Hiwatari to be your husband?"

"I do!"

"Now I pronounce you husband and wife..err…husband! You may kiss the bride..err..groom!"

"YYEEAAAAA!" screamed everyone in the room.

Online love isn't that bad. I'm glad I did talk online. If I didn't I wouldn't be here right now.

The End... for now!

kitty: FINALLY! Online Love is done! i hope you all liek the story!

misty: yes yes thank you thank you!

kitty: sniff i cant sniff believe sniff i'm sniff done! I HOPED YOU ENJOYED! PLZ R&R

misty and kitty: goodbye...for now muh hahahahaha..


	8. bloopers

Bloopers

Kitty: ok you guys lets start with the 1st chapter

Misty: ok! Everyone in your places!

Kitty: hey! That was my line!

Misty: well to bad!

Kitty: MISTY!

Misty: KITTY!

Kai: would you 2 hurry up and get this story over with! People do have other places to go.

Misty: shut up kai!

Kitty: o.o. . .don't tell kai to shut up only I can only do that! . . .shut up kai!

Kai: Hn.

Rei: kitty does this outfit that I am wearing make me look fat?

Kitty: o.0. . . No Rei you look fine. . .ok everyone get in your places. Lets start at where kai and

Rei are talking over the net. . .ok. . . . Hiei, do you have the camera ready?

Hiei: Hn.

Kitty: -.-; I'll take that has a yes . . .ok places ready and

Misty and Kitty: ACTION!

"Man, when is he going to come on," he asked himself.

Just when he said that a message popped up on his screen.

**Phoneix14: **hey

**TigerLuv:** hey, what took you so long?

**Phoenix14:** zry, but this CRAZY author had be prisoner and almost killed me!

Kitty: What! CUT! Kai! What was that? Is that on the script? Hmm! NO!

Kai: shut up

Kitty: no! you can't! I have to have this chapter up!

Kai: whatever

Kitty: -:- starts to yell at the top of my lungs-:- I …..can't….breathe!

Misty: breathe kitty! BREATHE!

Kitty: ok! Now that I can breathe. Lets do another scene . . .

Hiei: Lets do the scene where I kill a lot of people and take over this place! -:- yelling at the top of his lungs-:-

Kitty: o.o. . .Hiei. . .sweetie. . .calm down. . .and put the sword away

Hiei: Hn. -:-puts his sword away-:-

Tyson: I'm hungry!

Kenny: but we just eat 2 hours ago

Tyson: but I'm still hungry!

Kitty: -:-signs-:- Romeo! Go fetch some food for Tyson! Also you are going to be my slave!

Romeo: woof! Woof!

All: -.-;

Kitty: -:- looks around-:- what?

Misty: nothing sweetie. Nothing.

Kitty: ok. . . Next scene. . .chapter 2 part where Kenny runs into kai in the streets.

Kenny: yea! It is finally my turn!

Max: WHEN IS IT GOING TO BE MY TURN! I WANT MORE SUGAR! ME! SO0O HYPER!

Kitty: o.o. . .ok! Who have Max sugar!

All: . . .

Kitty: -.- . . .God. .. Why do you hate me? Ok! Well everyone get in place. . . Ready! A. . .

Misty: ACTION!

Kitty: hey! ACTION!

'O my gosh. What did I get myself into. Maybe I shouldn't go. . . no I can't do that to him. I should of known that he would want to meet me. Tigerluv. Rei. He really loves his bitbeast Digger. Well I guess I should get going.' he thought to himself.

It was like 7pm and the sun was setting. It was a cold day and it was slightly raining. He got up from his table, paid for his coffee, and went to get his lil tiger a teddy bear. Once he got the teddy bear he made his way to the park. While he was walking he smiled and started to think to himself.

'Rei. It is finally time that you know it is me. I guess I should of told you but if i did you wouldn't love me anymore. Yes I love Rei. Yes I Kai Hiwatari love Rei Kon! Yup since the first time I saw you I knew I was in love. Now what do these fucked up people call it?. . .Love at first sight? Yea, that is it. Huh? OW!'

"O my gosh! I am soooooooo sorry sir. I didn't mean to run you over." The boy bowed respectfully to the boy he almost killed.

"That's all right . . .Kenny!"

"Huh? Kai? O sorry . . .aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Dizzi! Speak to me! NNOOOOO! Dizzi! My laptop! It broke! My poor Dizzi!"

Kitty: -:-signs-:- CUT! Romeo go get Kenny another laptop.

Romeo: woof! Woof!

Kenny: -:- crying-:- Dizzi! Come back! My laptop! Broken! -:-crying-:-

Misty: It's ok Ken! It's ok! We will get another laptop.

Romeo: woof! woof! -:-brings another laptop to Kenny-:-

Kenny: My laptop!

Kai: Get over it Kenny! It is just a laptop! -:-glares at Kenny-:-

Kenny: -:-looks at glare-:- . . .o . . ok Kai.

Max: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Tyson: O Kaiw don't beo soum muean tcor Kmueny!

Kitty: EW! Tyson don't talk with your mouth full!

Tyson: -:-swallows-:- I said Kai don't de so mean to Kenny!

Misty: -:-drooling over a Ed picture-:-

Kitty: ok! Another scene. . .Chapter 3 . . Where Rei is talking to Jiggles. Ok places. . .ACTION!

'O my god. This cant be! Kai! KAI! O my god! Why didn't I see it before! Everywhere I was so was he! He was kind of cold-hearted when I talked to him! What am I going to do! Ok. . .calm down Rei! Just calm down!'

'_Why are you panicking? You know you like him! You dream of him every might.'_

'What! Who the heck are you!'

'_I am your subconscious._'

'Wow! Really! I have one! O gosh I hope you are not annoying like people say you are.'

'_O my god! You are very stupid! Everyone has a subconscious!'_

Kitty: Really! Mine doesn't talk to me! Hey! Subconscious where are you?

Misty: CUT! -.-

All: -.-

Kitty: Jiggles! You weren't suppose to say that!

Rei: Yea! I know! Also I am not stupid! I bet my IQ is higher than yours!

Jiggles: Well girly! It's impossible because I am the smartest!

Rei: GIRLY! I am not a girl!

Jiggles: then was up with your long hair

Rei: I am a neko!

Jiggles: and. . .

Kitty: -:-Rei and Jiggles can be heard in the background fighting-:- kai?

Kai: what! -:- glares at kitty-:-

Kitty: Your eyes are pretty!

Kai: -.- . . . Thanks -:-blushes-:-

Kitty: can I poke it?

Kai: o.o . . .no. . .

Kitty: please!

Kai: no!

Kitty: just once! Pretty please!

Kai: no!

Misty: kitty what did I tell you about poking people eyes?

Kitty: that is it not right -;- looks at the ground-:-

Misty: that's right. . .lets do another scene ok.

Kitty: huh? O. . .ok! HIEI!

Hiei: WHAT WENCH!

Kitty: get the camera ready!

Hiei: Hn.

Kitty: ok . . .next scene chapter 4 . . .when Tyson is worried about Rei. . .lets try the flashback. .ok everyone get ready. . .ACTION!

"Kai," I screamed, "Why are we training so hard? I can't feel my body anymore."

"Hn."

"KAI!"

"Ty, don't let him get to you. Only 2 more laps and were done. Come on! I'll run it with you."

"Thanks Maxie your the best person in the world!"

45 minutes later

"Man, I'm beat!"

"Yea, I know what you mean."

"Yo Maxie! Want to go take a hot bath in the pond?"

"Sure Ty!"

When they are in the pond

"Hey Ty?"

"Yea Maxie?"

"Your fly is open. . ."

"What! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kitty: CUT! -:-throws paper in the air-:- I can't work with these people!

Misty: I know! God they wont listen! I told you we should of made a story of us torturing them!

Kitty: yea! We should of!

Kai: hahahahahahahahahahahahaa Tyson's fly is open!

All expect kai: o.o

Kitty: ok! Next scene chapter 5 where Rei left the swing! Places! Misty would you do the honor!

Misty: of course! ACTION!

I got up from the swing, stretch, and made my way back home. I entered the dojo and it was 5:30am. I went into my room and turned on the light and saw Kai's teddy bear with a letter next to it.

'I need a shower and get out of these wet clothes. I can read the letter after.' I thought.

I graded some clean clothes and went to the bathroom and. . .

"HEY! WHERE IS MY SHAMPOO! TYSON!"

Kitty: -:-bangs head on clipboard-:-

Misty: -:-signs-:- CUT!

Tyson: O Rei about that see there a funny story about that. Hehehe.

Rei: RUN!

Tyson ahh! -:- runs away like a chicken without a head-:-

Rei: -:-chases Tyson around the whole place-:-

Hiei: Kitty! You have a stupid cast! Like that Kai guy, his glares aren't even that good.

Kai: What! Shut up shorty!

Hiei: I don't take order to a weak human.

Kai: I'll show you weak! -:-starts to fight with Hiei-:-

Max: -:-talking to a wall offering sugar-:-

Kenny: -:-kissing Dizzi-:-

Kitty: o.o -:-sees all the chaos-:- misty. . .

Misty: o.o -:-also see the chaos-:- yea. . .

Kitty: I dunno. .

Misty: -.-

Kitty: Everyone STOPP!

All: -:-stops what they are doing-:-

Kitty: ok. . .lets try another scene ok. . .chapter 6 where jiggles asks for ice cream. . .. Places! ACTION!

I read over the letter for the millionth time. I couldn't believe he loves me. Kai loves me. Kai

Hiwatari. The Kai Hiwatari. He has feelings for me. He loves me back.

'Jiggles! He loves me! He really loves me! I have never been so happy in my life before!'

'_HeHe! What did I tell you. Why didn't you listen to me. If you did you wouldn't have shed so many tears. I think I should get my ice cream now! I still haven't forgotten!'_

'Yea. I guess your right. I just should of went over there and talked to him. No, you are not getting your ice cream!'

'_I WANT MY ICE CREAM! I HAVE HELPED YOU OUT A LOT!'_

'NO!'

'_GIVE ME MY ICE CREAM NOW!'_

' No Jiggles! I don't have time for you! I need to talk to kai!'

'_GIVE ME ICE CREAM OR I WILL TAKE OVER YOUR BODY!'_

'That's impossible because we are two different people!'

Kitty: grr! CUT! CAN'T WE DO ONE ATLEAST ONE SCENE RIGHT!

Misty: -:- bangs on head on the wall-:-

Hiei: Yea you fools because we are running out of film!

Kai: -:-glares at Hiei-:-

Hiei: -:- glares at Kai-:-

Jiggles: Why do I have to be Rei's subconscious! She is a girl! I am a boy!

Rei: I am NOT A GIRL!

Jiggles: yea and Kai can smile

Kai: -:-glares at jiggles-:-

Max: KITTY! YOU RAN OUT OF SUGAR!

Kitty: O.O! WHAT! ALL OF MY SUGAR!NOOO! MY SUGAR! MISTY TAKE OVER I NEED TO LOOK WHERE I HIDE SOME SUGAR THE OTHER DAY! MAX YOU BTTER OF NOT ATE IT! -:- runs off with Max somewhere-:-

All: -.-;

Misty: ok people. . .where did we leave off -:- looks at some papers-:- o yes! Lets try chatpee 7 scene on the roof where the lovers are talking!

Tyson: Man I'm so full! Lovers! HaHa!

Kai: Shut up Granger! -:-punches Tyson-:-

Tyson: xx

Misty: o.o. . .kitty is going to kill me -:-groans-:- ok places people! ACTION!

Kai and I were sitting on the roof looking up at the stars and moon. We were holding each other in our arms. The night was so beautiful and peaceful.

"Kai?"

"Hmm."

"I love you."

"I love you too, kitten."

-:- 2 minutes later -:-

"Kai?"

"Hmm."

" I like it when you call me kitten."

"Kitten."

-:- 4 minutes later -:-

"Kai?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT? MY GOD YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!"

Kitty: -:-comes in with a bag of sugar-:- CUT!

Misty: hey kitty

Kitty: hey misty! I found my sugar we can eat it later!

Misty: ok! .

Kitty: umm. . .misty what happened to Tyson?

Misty: you don't want to know

Kitty: o.0 -:-pokes Tyson but he only twitches-:-

Tyson: o my face -:-wakes up-:-

Kitty: well people that enough for today so see you people tom.

All: -:-groans-+

The camera runs out of film.

* * *

kitty: well everyone see what i put up with trying to make this story!

misty: my head still hurts

kitty: i hope you enjoyed

misty and kitty: R&R


End file.
